


You Don't See Yourself

by dontyoureallycare



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Freckles, Help, Insecurity, Kisses, M/M, Validation, date, i cant get the tenses right, i rewrote it like 6 times, idk - Freeform, jercy - Freeform, sfw, this isnt very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontyoureallycare/pseuds/dontyoureallycare





	

As Jason is wiping down table 6 all he can think is 'Date night is a pain.'

 

'Why?   
Cause what the hell?   
Being unable to concentrate on anything but Percy,   
and The Date :   
is it any good?  
would Percy like it? etc it is  
D i s t r a c t i n g

 

Because Percy always plans the best stuff, literally the stupidest most amazing dates ever. He should write a bo-' Someone waves at the love struck blond from across the room pulling him out if his daydreams - It's Will and he's pointing at a recently occupied table in Jason's section '-FOCUS Grace there are customers waiting.'

 

The late lunch crowd leaves and the ever elusive boss calls everyone into the kitchen, for a ‘Talk’.  
~  
"So, don't start expecting this; but I'm letting you off for the day I've got some family coming in and I'm closing up shop before the early dinner service starts up- So clear out in 5.” he's already turned to leave - he's a tall man mid 50's pretty generic build but to Jason right now he looks like a god of mercy or dark haired Santa.  
Because Holy shit!  
Guess who gets an extra 2 hours of spending time with Percy MyBoyfriend Jackson??  
I'll give you three guesses  
(It's been two weeks, Yeah the paper Jason had to submit was 30% of his grade but was passing the semester worth two weeks without seeing Percy??)  
~  
"Someone looks happy." Will teases in the locker room as they change out of their work shirts,   
"Jason and Percy sitting in a tree K I S S.." he sings, when Jace just keeps grinning.  
"Jealous Solace?" He finally says with one eyebrow raised- getting an eye roll and shooing motion in response as he exits the building  
\---

 

So Percy hasn't read the warning text but his light's on meaning: for once in his life Jason will get to surprise him.  
Fishing out his key and trying to be quiet he softly unlocks the door and by some miracle makes it past the front door and into his bedroom.  
"SURPRISE!" He yells out before Percy can catch him in the mirror- they lock eyes on the reflective glass and his expression is priceless ‘ahh where's a camera when you need one?’ The blond thinks in a fit of laughter-   
Which passes pretty quickly when he doesn't hear anything from Percy. HOLD up he isn't turning around and he isn't looking into the mirror anymore, Shit is he mad? Does he not like getting scared?? what is wrong with me ??  
oh god I'm such an idiot shit shit shit'  
"Ah, I'm sorry Perse- I-I didn't think- Shit I'm sorry- do you- are you alright?- stupid question- Hey" Jason makes his way over to stand next to the dark haired boy who is still looking down

"Should I- um should I go?" He asks softly, hesitantly hating himself more and more by the second for ruining this.  
A hand reaches out to grab at Jason's shirt to keep him anchored in place  
"Shit no don't do that," the voice is all resigned and whiny not like he's upset but like he's... embarrassed?   
Jason takes a look at the dresser and the foundation and concealer there catch his eye.

"Percy, is this about makeup?- I don't see how it could be since no one does a better-winged eye than me but I don't really know what else is up, and im getting really anxious over here- Percy look at me.” The boy rambles then softly adds a “please"   
It has the desired effect- the mass of soft black hair shifts. He takes a deep breath looking at the mirror first then moving to stand closer to the other and then finally turning to face him.  
He's blushing and it's such a nice color on his tan skin the pink highlighting all the different shades of his freckles   
‘freckles’ Jason thinks  
‘wait’  
‘Percy doesn't have freckles  
he can't have just gotten them it's been raining for a week’ his inner monolog screaming and speechless at the same time. He tilts his head like he can drain the thoughts out but ends up getting lost in the multitude of colourful little dots  
huh  
‘hey  
I think that maybe I love freckles’ the conclusion stretches a wide smile across his lips and drags his thoughts back to the present where he blurts out an eloquent:  
"I didn't know you had freckles," so graceful - ahh but there are so many he can't help himself when he bops the one on the tip of his gorgeous boyfriends nose and he gets an indignant huff in return  
"Don't laugh at me, I know they're hideous," Percy mutters darkly as if he's a hundred percent convinced of this ridiculous opinion.  
"Laugh at you? hideous?? No no no no no- shhh" Jason manages putting a hand over Jackson's mouth.   
‘This McFukin Loser I don't think I have words for him-’ he thinks which reminds him that he doesn't exactly need words   
So, moving the hand thats holding shut the mouth of an extremely exasperated, extremely pink son of Poseidon he tilts said freckled boys face up and does the cheesiest thing that comes to mind - he starts peppering him with kisses.

And really Percy should have been warned because What Is Happening? 

“What - are - you - doing? He says between suppressed giggles because the cheater has his hand around Percy and is tickling him while he continues his relentless kiss attack

“I am Kissing away the stupid- I am purifying the negativity from your freckles” was the solemn reply and could you blame Percy for grabbing a hold of Jason and burying his face in the taller boys neck.  
He'd been so scared of this- rationally he knew that Jason wouldn't leave him over something like this but rational thinking doesn't always win out- sometimes it's just simpler to run away from the poisonous thoughts rather than face them  
They stand there for a while, wrapped up in one another, and Jason doesn't comment on the damp spot on his shoulder- he understands insecurities and how they hollow you out and become more powerful than your self worth- so he holds on whispering soft encouragements and random things that happened throughout his day into the shell of Percy's ear. Until finally -Percy pulls back slightly with a shudder.  
“You're so amazing and you don't even know it,” Jason says pulling Percy along to the bed and adjusting him onto his lap.  
“Listen up. I don't know what idiot convinced you that scattered melanin concentration wasn't hot- but they were wrong. Honestly it's so adorable I keep wanting to get lost in them they're like stars- ahh that was so bad- but true honestly.” ending in a soft chuckle at his own cheesiness -his eyes are striking and severe, almost challenging Percy to argue.  
“This really isn't fair-” Percy says smiling as he searches clear blue eyes for a hint of a lie “You're cheating at this whole falling in love thing I can't honestly be in so deep that I believe you” then after considering his words he adds   
“Ha that was worse I win” and cupping Jason's face he pushes them back to make out with his blond superman in comfort.


End file.
